Vanyel i Stefen w blasku podziwu
by Syringa
Summary: Młode panienki dowiadują się o uczuciu pomiędzy Vanyelem a Stefenem. I uznają to za absolutnie słodkie. Wesoła historia o Vanyelu i Stefie poznających uroki yaoi fangirls. Oneshot. Vanyel/Stefen


„−Ukochany mój − teraz, gdy mamy siebie nawzajem, nic na świecie już nas nie powstrzyma! − Vanyel patrzył z miłością w oczy ukochanego.

− Myślę, że marzyłem o tym odkąd żyję, lecz dopiero, gdy cię poznałem, zrozumiałem, czym naprawdę jest miłość, najdroższy − odpowiedział Stefen pożerając twarz ukochanego roznamiętnionym wzrokiem. − Pamiętaj, że już na zawsze będziemy razem.

− Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, jesteś światłem mojego życia!

Stefen nie mógł znieść tego napięcia."

− Co ci się stało? − spytał Vanyel bardziej z zainteresowaniem niż troską. Płacząca kupka nieszczęścia, która jeszcze przed chwilą była bardem, nie odpowiedziała. Stefek kulił się na fotelu, wstrząsany kolejnymi spazmami śmiechu. Starszy mężczyzna w spokoju zaszywał kaftan. Oczywiście, że miał od tego służbę. Ale po latach spędzonych na froncie pewne nawyki pozostają. Nie miał nic przeciwko innym ludziom robiącym coś dla niego, ale wciąż było dla niego pewnym zaskoczeniem. Pałacowe życie z pewnością nie było dla niego częstym doświadczeniem.

Stefen otarł łzy śmiechu. Usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał wreszcie na Vanyela.

− Cudne! − kwiknął − Powinieneś to koniecznie przeczytać!

Vanyel uniósł sceptycznie brew. − Po twojej reakcji wnoszę, ze warto. Ale co to u diabła jest?

− Pamiętasz Rati?

Van wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. − Bogowie! Powinno się zamykać nastolatki gdzieś w odosobnieniu i nie wypuszczać przed osiemnastką!

− Jest lepiej − machnął ręką Stef. − Jej płomienna miłość do ciebie już nieco ostygła.

− Chwała niebiosom! Bałem się za każdym razem gdy odwiedzałem Jisę. Dobrze, że nie ma więcej takich koleżanek.

− Nawiasem mówiąc, mnie też już chyba nie kocha.

− Co się stało, któryś towarzysz wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zdzielił ją kopytem po głowie?

Bard zachichotał na mentalny obraz Yfandes, kopiącej dziewczynę kopytem owiniętym w szmatki, bo a nuż takie zachowanie jest zaraźliwe..?

− Chyba usłyszała o nas nieco więcej i skonfrontowała to ze stanem swojej anatomii.

− Nie mów, dodała wreszcie dwa do dwóch? − Van nie mógł powstrzymać ironii.

− Powiem więcej, wyszło jej cztery! Na szczęście żaden z nas nie jest konkurencyjną kobieta, więc z czystym sumieniem mogła poświęcić swoje uczucia na ołtarzu pięknej, męskiej miłości.

Van zmarszczył brwi. Owszem, czasy kiedy sam był nastolatkiem minęły dobre dwadzieścia lat temu, ale coś jednak pamiętał. I z pewnością nie było to nic przypominające jakkolwiek taką nagłą zmianę uczuć. Chyba coś przegapił w rozwoju współczesnej młodzieży.

− A jak się to ma do czytanej przesz ciebie rzeczy? Napisała ci list?

− Gorzej! − zachichotał znowu Stef. − Opowiadanie!

− Em, chwila. Rati napisała ci opowiadanie?

Bard kiwnął głową.

− Acha. Cóż, miło z jej strony. I jak?

− Czekaj aż się dowiesz. Opowiadanie jest… o nas!

Van dopiero zamykając usta uświadomił sobie, że je otworzył. − Jak to: o nas?

− O naszej wielkiej i czystej miłości.

− A zwłaszcza czystej − mruknął mimowolnie mag, przypominając sobie szczegóły ostatniej nocy. I poprzedniej. I jeszcze paru.

− Tak, jest wielka, czysta i trwająca po wsze czasy, a my zachowujemy się gorzej niż Mardik i Donni na początku. − Stef nie miał możliwości poznać osobiście Mardika i Donni, ale słyszał o nich wiele. Zwłaszcza z ironicznych uwag Savil, wygłaszanych przy ich zbyt już ckliwych lub za mało niewinnych czułościach.

− Nie chcę tego słuchać − zastrzegł przezornie Van.

− Wiem. − rozpromienił się bard − I dlatego zaraz ci przeczytam.

„−Ukochany mój − teraz, gdy mamy siebie nawzajem, nic na świecie już nas nie powstrzyma! − Vanyel patrzył z miłością w oczy ukochanego."

Vanyel jęknął. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór.

* * *

Vanyel i Stefen wracali do pokoju po kolejnym męczącym zebraniu Rady. Mag heroldów bezwstydnie wykorzystał swój przywilej rangi i zamówił kolację do pokoju. Wiedział, że mu się to należy, że zasłużył. Wciąż jednak tego typu drobne luksusy były dla niego czymś niezwykłym. _Ciekawe, kiedy do nich przywyknę _− pomyślał.

_Prawdopodobnie nigdy, nie będziesz miał na to czasu znając ciebie i twoją tendencję do poświęcania się dla absolutnie wszystkich. − _odezwała się w jego umyśle Yfandes − _Za to młody Stefen zapewne zrobi wszystko, żeby przyzwyczaić cię do luksusów innej natury. Jak na przykład ogrzewane łóżko. − _dodała wesoło.

_Masz szczęście, że znajdujesz się poza zasięgiem poduszki, kochana − _Vanyel wesoło przesłał jej obraz samego siebie, rzucającego w nią wielką poduchą.

Zdziwił się, widząc nagle Tantrasa, machającego do niego przyzywająco. Niepokoił się tylko przez chwilę, rozbawiona mina herolda uśmierzyła jego obawy. Tran machną ręką i sam do nich podszedł, tłumiąc śmiech.

− Wygląda na to − szepnął wesoło − że waszej dwójce udało się to, nad czym pokolenia ludzi pracowały bezowocnie.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

− Cóż, może natychmiastowych efektów nie będzie, ale za jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście lat ten kraj będzie milszym miejscem dla takich jak wy.

− Zakażą bardom uwodzenia poważnych obrońców królestwa? − zapytał z nadzieją Vanyel.

− Zakażą magom heroldów zadzierania nosa powyżej futryny? − zapytał z nadzieją Stefen.

Tantras zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu. Bez słowa położył palec na ustach i podprowadził ich do rogu korytarza. Przyłożył dłoń do ucha, gestem każąc słuchać.

−… za rękę! Sama widziałam! A jak na niego patrzył…

Głos, który słyszeli, był bez wątpienia młody i dziewczęcy. Dołączyły do niego rychło inne, piszczące z zachwytu.

− Naprawdę? Iiiiii, jakie to słodkie! I co, i co?

− I niestety zauważyli mnie wtedy i się odsunęli od siebie, ale Kereth się zarumienił, a Ravel zaczął coś szybko mówić o bolących palcach i uzdrowicielach. No same powiedzcie, czy to nie jest oczywiste?

Dziewczęta poświadczyły gorliwie, że istotnie, jest to bardzo oczywiste.

− A widziałyście, jak brat tego ślicznego herolda patrzył na naszego Istena?

− Nie, naprawdę? Łiii, kolejny! Ojej, jak oni będą do siebie pasować. Może by ich jakoś szturchnąć w tym kierunku?

− No pewnie, obaj są zbyt nieśmiali, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, a przecież musimy zadbać o ich szczęście.

− Hmmm, jeśli Isten znów tak oberwie na lekcji fechtunku, to możemy zasugerować temu bratu, żeby go odprowadził do pokoju i przyniósł mu coś do jedzenia…

Vanyel i Stefen stali słuchając, obaj w ciężkim szoku. Tantra zachichotał i pociągnął ich wzdłuż korytarza, aż odeszli z zasięgu głosu.

− I co wy na to? Podlotki w najgorszym stadium romantyczności uznały, że miłość między chłopcami jest słodka. A to wszystko dzięki waszym ślicznym buziom i waszemu uczuciu. Poczekajcie te parę lat aż dorosną i zaczną mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na cokolwiek. Wtedy będzie wesoło. Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Em, jakby to ująć… No bo skoro one o was wiedzą…

− To teraz nie będą miały nic przeciwko i nie będą nas męczyć − ucieszył się Stefen.

− Taaak. − powiedział z wahaniem Tantras. − Ja tak tylko ostrzegam.

* * *

− Bardzie Stefenie? − zapytała nieśmiało jedna z dziewcząt.

− Słucham? − zdziwił się nieco Stef.

− Mam do ciebie prośbę − uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. − Jesteś tak utalentowanym kompozytorem i śpiewakiem, na pewno będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań? − spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Kilka innych panienek stało nieopodal, wyczekująco.

− Ależ oczywiście − napuszył się bard − Chętnie wam pomogę, jeśli tylko będę mógł.

− Och, na pewno. Chodzi o pewną… wiedzę. Wiedzę dotyczącą tak chętnie opiewanej przez poetów miłości.

Stefen ucieszył się. Oto uczyni kolejny krok na drodze do akceptacji. Te romantyczne dziewczęta zrozumieją, że w uczuciach liczy się osoba, nie jej płeć. Kiedyś, w przyszłości, takim jak on będzie łatwiej.

Dziewczęta zaprowadziły go do pustej sali lekcyjnej i obsiadły jak stadko ptaków.

− A więc, moje drogie, co byście chciały wiedzieć? − Stef starał się nie przybierać zbyt mentorskiego tonu.

− Czy możemy… bo my wiemy, że ty, że wy… czy możemy pytać o wszystko?

− Proszę bardzo − zgodził się lekkomyślnie bard, wciąż pełen dobrych chęci do naprawiania świata. − Pytajcie o co chcecie.

Pożałował już po pierwszym pytaniu.

* * *

− Co ci się stało? − spytał Vanyel bardziej z zainteresowaniem niż troską. Przyzwyczaił się już do kłopotów, w jakie wiecznie pakował się jego ukochany bard. Jego ukochany bard wpadł do pokoju cały czerwony, rzucił się na łóżko i zakopał głęboko w kocach.

− Ja w ich wieku nawet nie wiedziałem o takich rzeczach! − oburzone wołania Stefena zostały mocno stłumione przez przykrycie. − Do głowy by mi nie przyszło kogokolwiek o to pytać! Publicznie!

Van pokiwał głową. Ściągnął z łóżka narzutę, wykopał spod koców protestującego i wierzgającego barda, zaniósł na fotel i przygwoździł do niego, siadając Stefowi na kolanach.

− Dobrze − rzekł spokojnie. − A teraz grzecznie powiesz mi co się stało i kto cię wprawił w taki stan. − Na oślep sięgnął za siebie i chwycił kubek z wodą. Bard wypił ją duszkiem i stracił nieco ze swej szkarłatności.

− Te… − kilka pierwszych określeń panienek z dworu nie nadawało się do powtórzenia w szacownych murach kolegium. − Chciały mnie popytać o sprawy związane z miłością. Wiadomo, jestem bardem, śpiewam o tym dużo, kocham ciebie, znam się ogólnie. Im jak się okazało chodziło głównie o aspekt „kocham ciebie". I o jego szczegóły.

− Szczegóły? − zdziwił się szczerze herold − Kocham cię bardzo i poważnie?

− Em, nie te szczegóły i nie ten aspekt kochania.

Vanyel dopiero teraz nabrał złych przeczuć. Przypomniał sobie parę służek matki. Obejrzał blednący powoli rumieniec Stefena.

− Czy one pytały cię o to, o co ja myślę, że one cię pytały? − spytał ostrożnie.

− Jeśli myślisz o tym, o czym ja myślę, że ty myślisz, to świntuch jesteś. I niestety masz rację.

− Czy ktoś byłby uprzejmy wyjaśnić mi, co tu się stało? − zapytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Savil. Wpadła przed chwilą do pokoju, słysząc podejrzane odgłosy. Widząc jednak swojego bratanka, podrzucanego kolejnymi spazmami śmiechu, oraz bardzo czerwonego barda, próbującego się spod niego wydostać, uspokoiła się natychmiast.

− Wielbicielki dopadły Stefa − wyjęczał Vanyel, gdy odzyskał zdolność komunikacji. − I przemaglowały go na okoliczność…

− Nikt nikogo nie zabija, to dobrze. Ale albo ktoś próbował i kompletnie zawalił, albo macie nader oryginalny sposób okazywania sobie czułości − skomentował sytuację stojący w drzwiach Tantras.

− Nic złego się nie stało, poza nieudaną i zbyt późną próbą demoralizacji nieletnich − odparła wesoło Savil.

− Czy ktoś jeszcze chce poznać szczegóły naszego życia osobistego?! − wykrzyknął z rozpaczą bard.

− Szczegóły czego i czemu nikt mnie nie powiadomił o zebraniu? − zapytała Lissandra, wchodząc do pokoju.


End file.
